halofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sangheili
Los Sangheili (Del latín Macto cognatus "Honrar la sangre de mi padre")Halo 3 Bestiarum son una raza de guerreros originalmente pertenecientes Covenant. Los Humanos han denominado estos guerreros como Élites Halo 2 Guía de Estrategia Oficial, por su actitud y destreza en el combate. En el campo de batalla, son apróximadamente equivalentes a los Súper-Soldados SPARTAN-II. Tras la formación del Covenant, los Elites fueron la columna vertebral de las fuerzas militares durante casi toda la existencia de este, pues a finales del 2552, los Profetas traicionaron a los Sangheili, después de reemplazarlos por los Brutes y comenzar un genocidio en contra de ellos. Esto originó una Guerra Civil conocida como el Gran Cisma, en la que el Covenant se dividió en dos bandos: Todos los Guerreros de la raza Elite con algunos Hunters y Grunts, en contra de las demás razas leales al Covenant. Con la llegada de estos eventos, el Inquisidor Thel 'Vadam y otros funcionarios de alto mando como Rtas 'Vadum formaron una facción distante conocida como los Separatistas Covenant. En un intento desesperado por ganar la guerra, los Elites formaron una alianza con los Humanos,Halo 2 Nivel de Campaña El Gran Viaje lo que les permitió vencer al Covenant finalmente tras matar al Profeta de la Verdad en la Batalla de la Instalación 00. Halo 3 Nivel de Campaña El Covenant Descripción Caracterísitca Físicas En general, los Elites llegan a mider hasta 2.60 metros de altura,Halo 3 Bestiarum incluyendo el casco de su armadura. Su anatomía física resulta ser interesante, pues cuentan con cuatro mandíbulas muy fuertes que poseen poderosos dientes afilados en cada una, lo que indica que los Elites se alimentan de carne principalmente. Poseen cuatro dedos en cada mano, dos en medio y dos en cada extremo como pulgares, permitiéndoles manipular objetos de manera similar a los Humanos. thumb|Ejemplo de las cuatro mandíbulas que poseen los SangheiliSus piernas están doblemente unidas, y tienen una forma inusual de sus pies que les da un perfecto balance y una capacidad de saltar a una altura considerablemente mayor. Tienen una piel oscura color café, y el color de su sangre es azul púrpura. Se sabe que poseen dos corazones'Halo: Ghost of Onyx' página 26 que bombean la sangre a través de sus venas, probablemente la coloración se deba a la Hemoglobina bimetálica, que posiblemente se base en el cobalto-hiero, mientras que los humanos poseen una hemoglobina monometálica basada únicamente en el hierro. A pesar de esto aún no se sabe cual es la verdadera razón del color de su sangre. Se asume que pueden respirar oxígeno, ya que pueden operar sin problemas en la misma atmósfera de los Humanos. Su cuerpo en general es muy musuculoso lo que indica que son bastante fuertes, por lo que pueden valerse de ataques cuerpo a cuerpo cuando sea necesario. Su fuerza se compara a la de los Soldados Spartan-II. En cuanto a las Sangheili Hembras, estas poseen caractarísticas similares a los machos con algunas excepciones como una boca dividida únicamente en dos mandíbulas, similar a los humanos. La piel de su cuerpo es de un tono más claro y su estatura es más pequeña, al igual que su complección.Halo Legends The Duel (Se muestran las caracterísicas físicas de las Hembras al aparecer la esposa del Inquisidor Fal 'Chavamee) Inteligencia Los Elites son extremadamente inteligentes y demuestran esto en combate, pues casi siempre se mueven mientras pelean, y cuando una amenaza como un Warthog o una granada se les acerca, inmediatamente hacen un gran salto con tal de evadirla. También, la mayoría de ellos se pone a cubierto cuando sus escudos son derribados, pero otros como los Zealots y los Consejeros prefieren cargar con violencia contra el enemigo. Estos rangos solo admiten la derrota temporal en muy raros casos. Tambien son grandes estrategas, demostrándolo en batallas como la de la Instalacion 00 en la que vencen a una flota tres veces mayor. A pesar de esto, los Elites admiten que los humanos son superiores tácticamente. Los talentos y habilidades de los Élites han conducido a sus lugares en el corazón de los militares Covenant. Esto les gana respeto en los ojos de los Profetas, tan buenos como con las menores razas de el Covenant. En combate o de otras formas, los Élites son demasiado superiores para las otras razas de Covenant, quienes los amenazan con una cercana diferencia sublime. Además, justo antes y durante la Batalla de la Instalación 05, su lugar en el Covenant y favoritismo por los Profetas comenzaron a ser retados por los audaces Brutes. Cultura Los Elites fueron considerados como los superiores de las especies del Covenant, a excepción de los Profetas, que deben de estar por encima de todos. Son los soldados mas definidos a pesar de que no son tan numerosos como las demás especies, son las inteligentes, independientes, y una alta honorificación. Por eso mismo los Profetas y los Elites, y no las demás especies, forman parte del Alto Concilio, para ayudarles en el orden de la sociedad. Justo antes de los eventos de Halo 2, algunas veces, los Brutes empezaron a clamar su atención en frente de los Profetas. Eso empezó cuando los ellos fueron elegidos como reemplazo de los Guardias de Honor para servir y proteger a los Profetas Jerarcas. Nombres En su cultura, sus nombres son considerados un privilegio. Esto les hace creer que los humanos no deben ser nombrados, a excepción de algunos como los Spartan-II, los cuales son llamados "Demonios", y se sienten resentidos por haber sido llamados como "Elites" (a pesar de esto, también reciben otros apodos como "cabeza de calamar, labios partidos, y cara partida) Sus nombres se componen de las siguiente forma. *'Ado' Es un nombre que se les da cuando nacen. *'Mor' Es un adjetivo descriptivo , como “Rápido” o “Mortal” (se les da cuando se consideran ya adultos) *'Tum' Forma parte de la herencia familiar. *'ee' Una honorifica indicación que se les dá cuando forman parte del en ejército Covenant.Halo Encyclopedia, página 126 Muchos Elites pueden tener nombres con otro tipo de construcción. Halo: Combat Evolved Sybex oficial de estrategias y secretos, page 48. Esto aparece en titulos adicionales que se les dan a aquellos de un alto rango, como Xytan 'Jar Wattinree, pues el "Jar" no forma parte de la serie primaria de sus nombración, asi que, la teoría sobre este nombre suele estar ligada con el rango de Almirante Imperial. Tamnién se sabe sobre el nombre de Voro 'Mantakree, a quién se le dio el infijo "Nar" al convertirse en Maestro de Nave. En algunas ocaciones el sufiji "-ee" puede reemplazarse por el "-ai", indicando su estatus como Espadachín, tal como sucede con Bero 'Kusovai y Toha 'Sumai La promoción de el rango militar del Covenant, esta basado en el merito, un soldado Covenant debe avanzar a un status mayor. http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=697 Cada familia distinguida sanghielli tiene su propia “Poema de Batalla”.Halo: The Flood page 210 Historia entrando al Santuario de los Jerarcas.]] Los Elites son originarios de Sanghelios, un planeta que fue en algun punto habitado o rondado por los Forerunners. Ellos reverenciaban los objetos que estos "dioses" dejaron atrás y consideraban que su uso era una herejía muy grave. En el año 953a.E.C. se encontraron con los San 'Shyumm (conocidos como Profetas por los humanos), una raza que también adoraba a los Forerunners como a dioses, pero ellos habían usado la tecnología de éstos para sus necesidades, considerandola un regalo para sus "hijos" o "elegidos". Esta diferencia ideológica comenzó una guerra entre éstas dos especies que duró ochenta y seis años. Aunque los Elites eran mas, y poseían ventaja en el poder militar, sufrieron numerosas bajas debido al poder de la nave que los Profetas poseían; la Dreadnought, una nave llave Forerunner que sobrevivió al tiempo. Para el año 876a.E.C. los comandantes Elite decidieron que para sobrevivir debían usar la tecnología Forerunner. Un desconocido autor Elite describe ésta guerra en un poema que mas tarde sería una pieza importante de la doctrina Elite: thumb|183px Sin parar la vieja guerra sigue. Sin tregua al flujo del testamento de mi sangre, Sobre tus ojos que todavía no pueden ver. La imposibilidad de la victoria. Los Profetas ya habiendo terminado la guerra, sus motivaciones seguían siendo desconocidas. Ellos hicieron la paz contándoles a los Elites la leyenda de el Gran Viaje, encontrando los Halos dispersados por la galaxia. Obteniendo el sagrado icono, y reunificándose en el centro para comenzar el gran viaje. El Gran Viaje los podría transformas en casi dioses y destruir lo que se propusieron inmediatamente. Por eso, los Elites se convirtieron en los guardianes de los Profetas, donde podrían buscar los halos en la galaxia, y formar el Covenant. Halo 2 dialog - Prophet of Regret La Escritura de la Unión fue dibujada siguiendo un orden para codificar al Covenant. Al principio se podían ver claramente los contornos de la naturaleza del Covenant desde la perspectiva de los Profetas: Asi llenos de odio nuestros ojos que no podían ver. Nuestra guerra rendía culto a los innumerables muertos pero nunca la victoria. Así que permítanos fundir nuestros brazos y como en desecho nuestra ira, Usted, en fe, nos guardará seguro, mientras nosotros encontramos el camino. En muchos caminos los Elites se parecen mucho a los humanos. Ellos se comunican, se vuelven protectores de sus tropas, y se vuelven furiosos y vengativos cuando otros Elites son asesinados. Sus temores son muy pequeños, y nunca demuestran cobardía, cuando mueren inminentemente o inevitablemente. Cuando son alcanzados por una granada, suelen rugir con miedo y furia, pero nunca gritan con horror tanto como los humanos. Como se muestra en folleto ‘’Conversation from the Universe’’ donde los Elites empiezan una cuestión para eliminar a los Profetas y aceptar a los Humanos en el Covenant. Ellos claman que los Humanos son “Tenaces”, su tecnología es “Limitada, pero … útil”, sus tacticas de combates son “Impresionantes“, y tambien son unos “Excelentes estrategas”. Ellos creen que los humanos son , a excepción de débiles, honorables y bravos. Ciertamente, algunos Elites creen que los humanos deben ser admitidos en el Covenant. Algunos creen que los humanos son equivalentes a ellos, o consideran tener mas parentesco que con cualquier otra raza del Covenant. Estructura de los Rangos Estructura de los Rangos [[Archivo:Elites.png|thumb|Rangos de Elite en Halo: Reach]]Hay diferentes rangos de Élites, todos con equivalentes de infantería de la UNSC, y cada uno con sus propias diferencias. Estos rangos son codificados por su color para su rápida identificación en el campo de batalla. Los ascensos estan basados en la cantidad y tipo de víctimas o bajas causadas por un Élite. Los Élites de alto rango demuestran habilidades excelentes en combate y notables habilidades tácticas; por ejemplo un Elite Zealot personalmente ha asesinado a cientos de enemigos para conseguir su rango. Los privilegios de los altos rangos incluyen escudos de energía más fuertes, una mejor armadura, y la habilidad para manejar armas especiales, tales como la Espada de Energía, un arma religiosa que es un indicador externo del status; sólo aquellos Elites llamdos aristócratas tienen derecho a usar ésta arma, una extremadamente poderosa arma de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El rango más bajo conocido es el Minor Domos, sirven como infantería básica o como líderes de escuadrón, generalmente de Grunts o Jackals. El rango más alto conocido es el Consejero; un rango político, que sirve al Sumo Concilio, y está justo debajo de los Profetas Menores. Hay también posiciones religiosas que no poseen tanto poder político, pero si ejercen gran influencia en el campo de batalla; como los Guardias de Honor, quienes generalmente se especializan en proteger a los Profetas Jerarcas, aunque también cuidan Santuarios, imágenes sagradas e incluso hologramas de los Profetas, tienen poca influencia política, pero militarmente se les respeta debido a sus habilidades de combate, o el Inquisidor; un antiguo rango especial solo llamado en tiempos de crisis y necesidad. * denota un rango hipotetico que pudiera existir. Muy poco es conocido de las flotas del Covenant,pero se puede asumir que los rangos existan. Rangos de Élites del Covenant Inquisidor: La línea de el Inquisidor solo se les dan a los Guerreros talentosos durante tiempos de necesidad, como La Rebelión Grunt, El Domador de Hunters, El Inquisidor de la Segunda Batalla de Harvest, y el mas reciente Thel ’Vadamee de Halo 2 y Halo 3. Cada Inquisidor muere inevitablemente muere en su misión. Consejeros: Son los líderes politicos de los Elites, Y comparten el poner junto a los Profetas menores y el Alto Concilio en el Covenant. Su armadura ceremonial es distinta, plateado con un casco alargado y adornado. Los Consejeros son luchadores sumamente experimentados equipados con espadas de energías, auque pueden utilizar cualquier tipo de arma. Tambien posee un escuda mas fuerte, al igual que aquellos que tienen un alto nivel como los Elite Ultra. Admirante Imperial: Revelado en Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, El papel del Almirante Imperial es comandar todas las flotas del Covenant Covenat. El único Almirante Imperial que se conoce es Xytan 'Jar Wattinree Comandante Supremo: El Comandante Supremo es el comandante global de una flota particular; en Halo Grafic Novel, el aparece vestido en una armadura violeta luminosa, con una capa larga que envuelve alrededor de sus hombros. Este Comandante Supremo particular era un amigo y superior del Comandante de Operaciones Especiales Rtas 'Vadumee, y que luego se convertiría en el Inquisidor. Zealot: Son Generales y Almirantes del ejército del Convenant; comandan batallones, naves, y flotas. Los Jefes del campo llevan al ejército; los Jefes de Nave orden naves y los Jefes de la Flota ordenan a las armadas. Los 'Zealots' parece ser un término general y todos llevan unas armaduras doradas. Aparecen haber sido aumentados físicamente de algún modo, como ellos puede sobrevivir una recarga entera de M6C Magnum, aunque esto puede ser debido a la armadura de alta calidad.. Oracle Masters: Al parecer pertenecen al Concejo y a los Profetas Altos, especializando en la recolección de inteligencia. Se tiene muy poca información. Honor Guard Ultra: Estos Guardias de Honor son difetentes los Guardias de Honor Elites, comandan y lideran grupos. Aunque no se vena lucjando en Halo 2, es supuesto que tienen una armadura muy fuerte. Ellos se van vestidos en una armadura blanca con los platos luminosos de los Guardia de Honor. Elite Honor Guard: son la guardia personal de los profetas jerarcas y encargados de su seguridad. los guardias de honor usan una armadura ornamenta de color rojo con dorada no se encuentran en el campo de batalla si no protegiendo a los profetas generalmente llevan consigo lanzas ceremoniales, con espadas de energia o rifles de plasma. Special Operations Commander:El título de comandante de operaciones especiales es el más alto cargo alcanzable por una Sangheili en la División de operaciones especiales del Pacto. Que poseen una cantidad considerable de autoridad política y militar en el ejército del Pacto; un comandante de operaciones especiales se coloca en el comando de todo el personal y material de una operación especial y tiene un único honor de habla directamente a los Profetas de alta y la transmisión de sus mensajes al Consejo superior.Esta tendencia de liderazgo personal puede ser debido a la naturaleza de la Sangheili, principalmente su alto sentido del honor. Parece que el comandante de operaciones especiales es chapado en armadura similar a los Ultras estándar, aunque no exactamente idénticos Elite Ultra:Estos los Covenant se encuentran justo debajo de los Zealots en cuanto a rango. Se pueden ver varios cadáveres en Halo: Combat Evolved, pero no aparecen en batalla hasta Halo 2. A diferencia de los Zealots, estos solo comandan operaciones y no ejércitos enteros. Utilizan sobre-escudos y Espadas de Energía como armas secundarias Special Operations Elite: Special Operations Elites are extremely skilled fighters, sent in by the Covenant to accomplish the most dangerous and difficult of missions. They have superior accuracy, fire in longer bursts, and have slightly stronger shielding than regular Elites. Most notably, SpecOps Elites operate in squads and are extremely skilled and accurate grenade throwers. They are equipped with an active camouflage system, but rarely use it except to get into position without notice. Stealth': The Stealth Elites are the Covenant's assassins and spies, know as Ossoona, and they use Active Camo technology, as the Special Operations Elites do. This is not a rank per se, since elites are only temporarily assigned Ossoona status by the prophets. The title of Ossoona is only given to Major Domo Elites, since any lower rank is too inexperienced, and any higher rank too valuable.In Halo:Combat Evolved, they do not have energy shields, but are nearly invisible to the naked eye. In Halo 2, they have energy shields, but are still not as strong as normal. They're often used on ambushes, which, with the help of their active camouflage technology, allows them to take down many enemies, if they're unseen. They are also sent to gather intelligence. Another variant of the stealth elite is rarely seen throughout Halo 2. They usually fight in pairs, such as the Hunters. They are usually cloaked and wield two plasma rifles each. You can only see their armor color when they have died. You can clearly see that their armor isn't black or white or silver at all, but it is a mix of light brown and tan and silver. Only in certain levels and always on high difficulties will you see them, such as Metropolis on the Legendary skill level. Major Domo: This veteran Elite warrior is the physical equal of the UNSC's SPARTAN-II. Overall they are more agile, more accurate, and more aggressive than Minors, and seldom make tactical errors in combat. A single Red Elite can hold its own against an entire squad of UNSC Marines. In Halo 2, they can often be seen dual-wielding, piloting Covenant vehicles, or carrying heavy weapons. They are roughly equal in gameplay to the Master Chief, but with inferior aim and tactics. .]] Ranger: Rangers are a voluntary group of Elites that work in the least forgiving environment of all: vacuum. Their helmets completely encase their heads, protecting them from the vacuum of space. They wear a variant of Elite armor optimized for zero-gee, no-atmosphere combat. Their armor is cobalt in color, brighter than that of the Elite Minor. They can pose a substantial threat, due to their unique movement options. Minor Domo: The most common and least experienced Elite, Minor Elites are still skilled warriors superior to any human solider, but they are somewhat weaker than Major Domo Elites or SPARTAN-IIs. Their energy shields are not quite as powerful, and they often make tactical errors such as standing in one place while firing, or rushing forward into enemy fire. They also fire in shorter bursts, and have somewhat less accuracy. Along with Major Domo Elites, they often lead squads of Grunts into battle. There is also a Councilor Honor Guard on High Charity, although it is merely a glitch in the game and not an actual rank. rangos Herejes Sesa 'Refumee - Heretic Red/Thruster Pack: Es el líder de los Herejes. Llevó la armadura rojiza, similar al de Elites Herejes normales. Su mochila cohete le dio ventaja en el combate, pero no era bastante para derrotar al Inquisidor en que lo mató en la la Batalla de la Mina de Gas. Heretic Elite Major - Heretic Gold: Trabajan como comandantes de los Herejes Grunts y Herejes Elites Menores. Ellos llevan la armadura dorada, y está provisto con una Carabina Covenant y Rifles Covenant. Un selecto grupo maneja las espadas de energía. Mientras no tan experimentado en el uso de las espadas como Guardias de Honor, Consejeros, Defensores o incluso los Ultras. Manejan sus maniobras astutamente y trabajando en equipo. Elite Hereje menor : son los Herejes que dirigen a los grunts y otras son dirigidos por Herejes Elites Mayores. Ellos llevan una armadura de hereje marron, y manejan, pistolas de plasma, carabinas y, de vez en cuando, Rifles de Plasma. Ellos son tiradores excelentes. Élites conocidos *Xytan 'Jar Wattinree - Admirante Imperial durante la Novena era de Reclamación. *Voro 'Mantakree - Sucesor de 'Inanraree como jefe de nave del Incorruptible *Sesa 'Refumee - Leader de los Heretics based in Threshold gas mine *Soha 'Rolamee *Sanj'ik - Maestra de armas *Orna 'Fulsamee - Jefe de una desconocida nave "covenant destroyer" *Noga 'Putumee *Rtas' Vadum *Kusovai- Subcomandadnte de Operaciones especiales. *Zuka 'Zamamee *Huki 'Umamee *Isna 'Nosolee *'Kasamee *Ado 'Mortumee *Bako 'Ikaporamee *'Ontomee *'Qualomee *Qunu *Tano 'Inanraree - Jefe de nave del Incorruptible *Y'gar 'Pewtrunoee *Uruo 'Losonaee *Zasses 'Jeqkogoee *Parala 'Ahrmonro *'Crolunee *Elite-Abrazin *Jora 'Konaree *Je'ddak Zule *Jun 'Konaree *Koida 'Vadam *Lak 'Vadamee *N'tho 'Sraom *Re'gish Wamik Compatibilidad con armas Debido a su dureza y versatilidad en el campo del combate, las Élites pueden usar cualquier tipo de arma en el campo de batalla, humano o Covenant, aunque la mayoría de las Élites se moriría sí usara una arma humana. El Inquisidor, no tiene ninguna objeción particular al demostrar su honor con un arma humana. Sin embargo, esto es más probable porque su honor se empaña por su herejía. La mayoría de los otros Élites usaría un arma humana si se da a ellos por el Inquisidor, aunque normalmente con un comentario derogatorio dicen, "Pah! Así como los trofeos, estas armas son inútiles!" Pero en las manos de un Élite, cualquier arma humana, incluso una Pistola de M6C, puede ser mortal. Trivia *Las frases de dialogo utilizadas en el Halo 1 fueron creadas al invertir y ralentizar el cilp the sonidos del Sergeant Johnson. "Wort wort wort" es lo contrario de "Go, go, go!". *Los Elites tienen una estructura mandibular parecida la los Predator de la serie Alien. *Los datos de cuando la UNSC tuvieron el primer contacto con los Elites está siendo recientemente actualiazado con los videojuegos, teniendo en cuenta que el primer avistamiento con un Elite lo tuvo El jefe Maestro en La caida de Reach. *El diseño de los élite de halo reach se basa en el de Halo wars, pero la armadura es igual a la de los élite menores. *Si matas a un Brute enfrente de un Elite, el Elite dira "buen golpe" Galeria 342px-ReachSangheili.png|Un Élite blandiendo una daga de energía elite_by_chase_sc2.jpg|Élites en guerra con los Jiralhanae CombatArmor.png|Armadura de Halo 3 Elite_and_marine.jpg|Élites de Halo Wars Early_Elite_Study.jpg|Viejo estudio de un Sangheili E32000.png|Arte conceptual de un Elite en el Halo 575px-Early_Elite.jpg|Ex-modelos de Elites de Halo Combat Evolved 337px-Halo_Reach_Biped_Comparison.png|Comparación entre Elite y Spartan 351px-ReachConcept_EliteMinor.png|Arte conceptual de Elite menor 321px-Ossoona.jpg|Un jugador Elite en Halo 2 407px-1208527543_Elites_standard_2.jpg|Un jugador Elite en Halo 3 Reach_5704518_Medium.jpg|Sangheili sin armadura de asalto 580px-Halo_3-_Shonala_'Todomee.jpg|Sangheili en una Partida Personalizada de Halo 3 580px-Elite_Hologram_Bug.jpg|Sangheili sin su armadura 523px-Elite_Hologram_Bug_with_Bungie_Flame.jpg|Sangheili en Halo: Reach 251px-Reach_elite_minor_render.png|Élite menor en Halo Reach 342px-HReach_-_Officer_Sangheili.png|Oficial en Halo Reach 301px-HReach_-_Ranger_Sangheili.png|Élite Ranger en Halo Reach elite_general_by_loran_girdeux_xfm-d30ghui.jpg|Elite general en la corbeta ardent prayer 146px-Reach_8339913_Medium.jpg|capitan general con espada en el pillar of autumn 682px-Reach_-The_Battle_Begins--Elite.png|zealot y capitan general contra noble seis Elite BOB.jpg|Un Elite dorado BOB Elite menor.png|Un elite menor en Halo Combat Evolved Halo-wars.jpg|Elites en Halo Wars ReachMPlive.jpg|Arte conceptual de un elite en reach Recursos Enlaces relacionados *Elite Personal Energy Shield Categoría:Covenant Categoría:Especies